


A Glitch to an X

by echobubbles02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, because yeah, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: soulmate au but crerror





	A Glitch to an X

Soulmates, you know it’s an interesting thing to think about, especially since you don’t know who your soulmate is until you bump into them.

There’s a black stain on you, and wherever it is, it’s where your soulmate will first touch you and once they do touch you it turns into a light shade of a rainbow, so you know that if some random stranger touches your mark it will either stay the same or turn rainbow-

Back in kindergarten Error used to think that they weren’t that important, until when he got to second grade, that’s what everyone was talking about. He didn’t really talk about his soulmate, or his mark for that matter and he’d usually cover it up with some kind of clothing.

Since his bones were mostly black, his mark is actually white and it was located on his forehand. He usually covers that up with a glove of some sort.

Most of the friends he had would usually ask him about his soulmate or mark, and he wouldn’t exactly say anything about it- Error would just normally change the subject to something other than his soulmate mark.

In fourth grade.. things got a bit crazy. Well not that crazy but somewhere like that in the sense where people in his class started meeting each other.

And they were only fourth graders.

Some would date there- just not make it a big deal, others would just wait until they’re older to date but would give each other small affection every now and then.

Most of Error’s friends have already found their soulmate by fifth grade. He however didn’t.

After hearing so many things about soulmates and the marks he started to feel left out somehow, like not ever finding his soulmate at all. He knows he will, but he’s just scared that once he does find his soulmate and they touch the mark wherever they were supposed to touch, they won’t like him at all.

And besides that- he has a touching issue.. So his soulmate will most likely be someone he knows and trusts.

At least Cross didn’t find his soulmate in fifth grade- otherwise he’d be a loner in his friend group for six years.

“Have you guys found your soulmate yet?” Killer asked, eating his lunch.. well if skeletons can even eat at all-

“Killer I swear to god we’ve been over this soulmate thing-” Cross said, making some kind of joking angry face at Killer.

“Hey, it’s not our fault that you two haven’t found your soulmate yet-” Nightmare butted in-

“Exactly-” Killer grinned, “Besides- I’m sure you two will eventually!”

“My touching problem is a thing you know-” Error said, playing with some of his strings as he talked.

“Yes, we know Error geez-” Dust groaned, kicking his feet on the table.

“If you’ll excuse me I gotta meet someone somewhere-” Nightmare said, standing up.

“Bet that it’s Dream-” Horror whispered, which earned him a smack on the head from Nightmare-

“It’s not like you and Blue are going on a date-” With that Nightmare walked away.

Dust snorted, “Horror you got ow-”

Horror cuts him off, “Yes Dusty I know-”

Everyone at that table was basically snickering.. Or some kind of laughing sound. Error wasn’t really laughing though.

By the end of the school day Cross asked Error if he’d like to hang out with him, to you know- study for upcoming exams. Error said yes of course, since he did actually needed to study and studying with a friend was way more fun than studying alone.

They were walking alongside each other on the sidewalk towards Cross’ house.

“Sooo- any luck on finding anyone who might be your soulmate?” Cross asked,

“You know I don’t talk about it that much-” Error responded, shoving his hands into his pockets,

“Well it has to be someone you trust- like in your friend group!” Cross said, looking over at him, “Because of- your touching problem right?”

Error nodded slightly, adjusting his glasses, “Hah- yeah I guess so,” He said, “But I don’t think it’s any of you guys.. I mean yeah we’re pretty close but just nothing seems to really click.. No offense-”

Cross chuckled, “None taken-”

“What about you?” Error looked up at him, “Have you found anyone who might be your soulmate?” He asked.

At that question Cross blushed a light violet and scratched the back of his neck, “Well.. not entirely-”

“Who??” Error asked, he’s looking very curious about this for once.

“Well.. he uh- he’s a very sweet person..” Cross started, blushing more and more by every second.

“So you’re basically gay for them?” Error asked, “Huh-”

The other sweat a bit, “I mean this person can be rude from time to time, to people he doesn’t like- but he’s chill?”

The glitched skeleton nodded, “Huh- by the look on your face you seem to be like you’re in love with them- even if you don’t know if they’re even your soulmate..”

“Heh yeah..” Cross looked down slightly, “Just- gotta hope that it’s him..” he muttered to himself before opening the door to his house, looking at Error and motioned for him to go inside first. 

Error rolled his eye lights but went inside anyways, Cross followed him from behind and shut the door, leading the way towards his bedroom.

The glitched skeleton followed of course and once they were in they proceeded to study until it was the evening. Somewhere around seven o’clock pm.

Error yawned and stretched, “God- who knew exams could take so much study time-” He sat up adjusting his glasses trying to see where Cross was.

Cross was buried in a bunch of papers groaning, “Error we’ve been doing this for the past two years- how have you not been catching on?”

Error rolled his eye lights again, “It was a joke idiot-” He stood up going over to Cross’ bed and moved all of the papers off of him, “God how did these even get here?”

Cross laughed nervously, “Uh- I was being an idiot and kind of lost my paper for my math so uh yeah-”

Error chuckled, “Did you ever find it then?”  
The other nodded, “Sure did-” He held it up in front of Error’s face, “Good thing too- otherwise my teacher would absolutely kill me-”

Error laughed, “You really are an idiot-”

Cross sweat a bit, “Hahah- guess so-” He sat up in his bed, “Can I see your mark?” 

Error looked at him confused, “I--” He sighed, “Sure.. I guess I trust you enough-”

Cross snorted, “You guess huh?”

“Yeah yeah just get this over with-” The glitchy skelton took off of his left glove piece and showed it off to Cross, “I don’t think I’ll ever find my soulmate-”

Cross looked at it like it was a precious thing in the whole world, “.. Is it alright if I touch it? Just- Just for a second..”

The word ‘touch’ made Error feel all sick, but he trusted Cross he should by now- he’s been there for him ever since second grade so he should be able to let him touch it, “I- I guess but when I say stop please.. Let go-”

Cross nodded, “I will, I will-” He hovered his hand, the one with his mark, over Error’s mark and rested his hand on it.

Error took deep breaths slowly counting to 10 each second, shutting his eye sockets tight.

“Oh my god..” Error felt Cross’ hand move away from his and he opened his eye sockets.

A light shade of rainbow was replacing his white mark on his forehand, as well as Cross’ palm.

“You’re..” Error looked shocked, he looked up at Cross seeing the other in tears.

“Oh my god I- I can’t believe that this is..” Cross was smiling, my god was he such a sap-

“So.. you’re my soulmate..” Error said, a smile twitching on his face.

Cross was smiling like the idiot he is, admiring the rainbow shade on his palm, “I knew it!”

“So I’m the person you were talking about earlier?” Error asked, raising a nonexistent brow.

Cross nodded quickly, “Yeah- and I just.. I love you so much--”

“.. I love you too, Cross..” It took the glitchy boy awhile to said it, but hey

It’s a happy ending.


End file.
